Undertale: The Unofficial fan-fic
by GamingYugi27
Summary: Frisk has had a not-so-good life. Her parents got divorced, she was sent to an orphanage, everything a child WOULDN'T want. That is all going to change once she makes some new friends, and an unusual enemy. (SPOILER ALERT)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is told in 3** **rd** **person, in the human's point of view.**

 **[SPOILERS ARE UNDERWAY (HAH! Unintentional pun)]**

 **This story is written by me. I personally think of the human as more feminine (I might get sick of referring to the human as 'they'), so don't yell in the reviews about how you 'know' the human is a boy. The human was intentionally made gender-neutral by the creator, Toby Fox, and we all have our own thoughts and opinions on the gender of the human, so I think of the human as a girl, and that is that. Please enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **By GamingYugi**

 _Do you remember the war? Do your grandparents? Do your early ancestors remember? All that is known of the war is that it was a war between monsters, and humans. It happened so long ago. Does that ring any bells? Hopefully. This long tale of a little child follows that exact war, hundreds of years later, in 201X._

'WARNING: DO NOT TRESPASS' said a crooked wooden sign on the side of the dirt path leading up to Mount Ebott. Like any child, Frisk was curious. What was on that mountain? The magical barrier said to have trapped the monsters underground for centuries to come. Frisk skipped up the trail, her brown, smooth shoulder length hair, bobbing behind.

Once Frisk reached the top of the short mountain, she had run out of breath. Gasping for air, she grasped a wooden stick tightly in her hand. It took her a second to notice the small gouges she left in the innocent dirt ground.

Frisk used her baby-like hands to sweep the dirt back into the trail the stick made. She patted the loose earth down, and was on her way.

Frisk approached the large hole at the top of Mount Ebott. Frisk looked down into it, she couldn't see the bottom. Just a step further… maybe another? Just one more. Frisk suddenly fell forward. She swung her arms violently around and around to try not to lose her balance. She gasped as the root she tripped on gave away, and Frisk stumbled into the seemingly endless hole.

Frisk's life seemed to flash before her eyes, in black and white strobe lights. Her father yelling about divorce, that cruel kid at the orphanage, her own reflection. She screamed, wanting a way out of this hell, and then darkness.

Pure darkness covered Frisk's vision, like a black cape. Nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX, NOT ME!**

CHAPTER 2

Frisk was shivering. She couldn't tell if it was from fear, or from the cold. She had a whacko dream of falling down into Mount Ebott. She was just plain happy to be back on the soft bed of golden buttercups in front of the orphanage. Frisk slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was looking at a thick blanket of clouds, and in her peripheral view, were quartz pillars. reaching to the sky, like a cheesy zombie movie.

Frisk rolled onto her 'tummy' and pushed herself up. Frisk's legs felt as though they were made of jelly as she looked around, desperately trying to find any way back to the top. No dice...

The only way out, seemed to be through. Frisk spotted a dark corridor on a wall. Frisk's legs shaked as she slowly trudged to the end of a hall where she spotted a doorway, three times her size. The top of the frame was supported by two thick pillars, that led down to the stoney ground Frisk was standing on.

Frisk's entire body shook as she stepped through the door. Inside the room was mostly darkness. However light shined down onto a small patch of grass in the center of the room, where a lone, yellow flower stood... with a face... Frisk trotted over curiously over to the flower, and kneeled down in front of it. The flower smiled brightly at Frisk's approach. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he said cheerfully. Gee, and to think this place was full of monsters. Frisk took one of Flowey's petals in between her thumb and pointer finger, and rubbed. Sure enough, this flower was a real flower that could talk. "Heh, what are ya' doin' kid? Trying to threaten me?" said Flowey with a grim look on his face.

"Anywho, you're new to the underground, aren't ya'? You must be SO confused!" Frisk silently agreed with Flowey as she twirled her twig in her hands. "Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess lil' ol' me will have to do." Said the flower with a sigh. Out of nowhere, the color rapidly faded from the world around Frisk, and it seemed to be like an old fashioned film. The only color left was of the glowing, red shape of a heart on Frisk's chest. Curious to how the heck it got there, she looked back at Flowey, who was also black and white.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked. Umm, how could Frisk not have seen it? "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk looked at her 'soul'. It was beating, like a heart, but it wasn't. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." The first question to appear in Frisk's mind, was what the heck does LV even mean? Flowey replied as though he was able to read minds. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some love don't ya'?" Don't we all? Frisk thought as the flower... winked...

A small row of rock sized pellets appeared above Flowey's head. They all shared an uncomforting glow. Frisk's soul shook as Flowey continued his explanation. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... lttle white... friendliness pellets! Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Cautiously, Frisk reached out with her hand as the 'friendliness pellets' spun toward her. Before one could touch her hand, one smashed right into her chest where her soul was. Frisk doubled over in pain. The pain felt as though a red hot knife plunged deep into her chest. Frisk groaned as Flowey began to chuckle. "YOU IDIOT!" he said in an all of a sudden demonic voice. "Who would EVER pass up an opportunity like THIS? Down here, it's KILL or BE KILLED!" Then, an entire ring of the glowing 'friendliness pellets' formed around Frisk, who was now curled up in a ball on the ground, trying to get the pain to stop to no avail. "DIE!" Flowey growled with his teeth clenched. The ring slowly closed in around Frisk. Her soul seemed to be twitching, and dimming, as though weakened by the pellets this demonic plant had unleashed. Flowey laughed, in a very high pitched and cruel voice.

Tears formed at Frisk's eyes. She would never experience joy of any sort, ever again. She would be slowly tortured to death, she couldn't even say goodbye to the polite nuns who raised her for most of her life, (Except that nun Susan, Susan was cruel (No offense to any nuns named 'Susan', this Susan is a fictional character.)). "ACK!" Flowey shouted in pain. Frisk opened one eye to find the bullets gone, and Flowey had somehow been engulfed in flames. It didn't look like it was painful, or that it was burning at all. Frisk was silent as she watched the flower pull itself back into the dirt it was rooted to, and the flames retreated. Frisk felt her heart thud wildly. This was the most relieving moment of her life. To have been saved from this plant. Although a part of her felt pity.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX, NOT ME**

 **CHAPTER 3**

What had saved Frisk, she had not known until she saw a pair of furry feet step in front of her. The fur was white, and looked soft. Frisk looked up to see the face of a goat with horns and floppy dog-like ears staring down at her. This strange lady had a look of true pity on her face as Frisk stood up. The pain in her chest still seared hot. "Oh, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth!" Said the goat lady. Frisk took note of the design on this lady's long, ankle length dress, especially the large symbol on the front. It looked… important...

"Ah, do not be afraid my child," the lady said with a voice like silk. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Toriel sounded surprised. Frisk, for some reason, felt like she was going to be punished. As though Toriel might do something bad, yet Frisk still showed trust by mustering a smile. The pain was unbearable, but Frisk was afraid to move. "Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." The color suddenly faded back into the world. The patch of grass turned back to green, and Toriel's dress showed a few different shades of violet and purple, and her irises turned a blood red color. Toriel's fur remained white however. The flickering heart on Frisk's chest faded as the purple and blue returned to their rightful places on her shirt. The pain still stayed. "This way." Toriel motioned.

Toriel began walking toward a purple door frame, like the one back in the first hallway, but purple! Frisk walked toward the room Toriel had entered. Frisk, clutching her chest, she looked at a pile of red leaves across the room, and saw a star flashing over it. It practically called her as she walked to it. Frisk reached out for the star. It felt warm, and gave her some sort of fuzzy feeling. All of a sudden, the pain in her chest stopped aching, and she was filled with this feeling… the feeling only one word could describe: DETERMINATION…

After Toriel helped Frisk solve a few strange puzzles, like which tiles to step on, and which switches to flick, Frisk had to walk across a corridor probably a mile long, just to find Toriel behind a pillar, "Testing your independance." Toriel gave Frisk a cell phone with Toriel's number written in Sharpie along the side. It was the size of a brick, and was too large to fit in Frisk's pockets, so she had to hold onto it with her hand. Toriel left the room, and asked Frisk to stay put. But like almost any other curious child, Frisk disobeyed. Interested to see what Toriel was so worried about. Out of nowhere, a Froggit appeared. Frisk knew the drill.

As Toriel taught her, Frisk gave the Froggit a thumbs up and smiled widely. The Froggit blushed, although it wasn't entirely convinced. The Froggit bounded forward at Frisk. Frisk dodged his leap by a few inches, as the Froggit landed on his legs, seeming to not have been hurt by the impact. Frisk opened her arms, ready to spare the innocent being. The Froggit however did not accept the hug, and leaped away.

AFTER SOME MORE CRAZY PUZZLE STUFF:

A tall, black tree loomed over Frisk. The tree looked as though it were reaching for freedom, but having dropped all of it's red leaves, which were now scattered among the ground around the dead stump. Frisk brushed her hand against the tree as she passed, and was met with Toriel. "My child! How did you get here? Are you hurt?" Toriel took Frisk's tiny hands in her own, like a concerned mom. A long period of silence occurred, and Toriel let go of Frisk's hands. "Well, I guess I can't hide it any longer…" Toriel said with a deep sigh. "Come my child, I have a surprise for you".

Before Frisk entered the cute little house at the end of the room, Frisk plunged her hand into the warm star that float right next to the door. Before she knew it, Frisk was able to tell things were going to go uphill. Frisk was filled with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, not me.**

 **Chapter 4**

Toriel's paw was warm, and furry. Frisk relied on it for the comfort it gave as she and Toriel walked down the hallway of the small house. The walls were bright, and cheerful looking. A nice, dark red carpet lay over the clean, polished floor boards. They stopped at the first door, and they both turned to it. It was clean, and was made of a nice, dark shade of wood. Toriel rubbed her paw along Frisk's head as she said quietly: "Surprise… your very own room…" Frisk smelled something strange, but didn't question it. Toriel however was right on top of it. "Is that something burning?" She said as she walked hurriedly toward the smell, presumably from the kitchen.

Frisk entered her new room and looked around. The light had seemingly been tinted red, causing everything her to look senic, from the toybox at the front of the bead (Nothing inside of it interested Frisk) to the chest in the corner of the room. The fine wood was polished perfectly, and the handle to open it seemed to be just metal with chipping paint. Inside of it were shoes, in a disparity of sizes. Frisk laughed to herself as she hopped into the bed. Before she even covered up, she fell straight into a comfortable, and well-deserved sleep.

XXX

After a nice long sleep, Frisk rubbed her eyes intently as she sat up in the twin-sized bed. After a second, she noticed, on the floor, what looked like a slice of pie, on a small, ceramic plate. Frisk picked it up gently, hoping for it to not slide off the plate. It had a wonderful scent of butterscotch… and cinnamon… but that didn't matter. Frisk liked both! She had never tried both of them… together… in a pie before, but new experiences are always fun, unless it consists of falling down a hole into a mountain where inside houses a murderous flower ( _How wonderful!_ ). Frisk took a bite of it. The wonderful, thick filling melted in her mouth as she chewed the dry, flaky crust.

Frisk opened the door to her room, it protested with a squeal. Frisk stepped out, and was greeted with the bright light from the rest of the house. After a second, Frisk's eyes grew accustomed to the sudden brightness, and seconds later, found herself in some sort of living quarters. There was a roaring warm fire in the large fireplace on a wall, there was a large table with three small chairs, and a unusually large chair, where Toriel was sitting, reading a book about… snails…

"Oh! Up already my child?" Toriel said softly. "Is there anything you need?" Then, Frisk spoke, gently, and hesitantly. "Can I go home?" Frisk didn't like to talk much, but when she did, her voice was shaky. "But… my child… this IS your home now! I've already set up a curriculum for you! I could show you my favorite bug-hunting spot, um… do you want to hear about this book I'm reading? It's about-" Frisk groaned in protest. She crossed her arms and looked at Toriel grumpily.

Toriel sighed, and placed her book on the arm of the chair. "Wait here, there is something I need to do." Then, she rushed out of the room, Frisk hot on her heels. Frisk sprinted down the stairs and into the basement to see Toriel standing at the end of a long corridor, her back turned to Frisk. Frisk approached Toriel, and Toriel whispered, as though at the verge of tears. "Be a good child, and go back upstairs. The entrance to the rest of the underground… I'm going to destroy it…" Toriel said, then continued down the hall. "If 'they' find you, Asgore will…" She turned a corner and approached a tall, purple door. Toriel turned to face Frisk with look of mixed pity, frustration, and worst of all, sorrow. "Prove to me that you are strong enough… then I will let you through." She said.

The color drained from the purple walls, turning them black and seemingly endless. Frisk's soul appeared in the center of her chest, and glowed strongly with determination. Frisk clasped her hands together, and shaked her head, showing she didn't want to fight. Toriel brought her hands up, and they seemed to be on fire, but they weren't burning anything. Toriel seemed to be using fire magic, like she had with Flowey. "Fight me or leave!" Toriel then waved her arms, sending wisps of fire in every direction. Frisk threw herself to the floor to avoid the flames. She got up, then tried again to silently persuade Toriel to stop fighting. "Stop it!" Toriel said as she unleashed another flame attack, giving Frisk a burn on her hand, and slightly charred black hair at the end of her head..

Frisk covered her throbbing burn with her sleeve as it grew sore and painful. Toriel swung her arms once more, but the fire missed Frisk by at least a foot. Frisk breathed heavily in attempt to relieve the pain. Toriel missed another fire attack. Then, the color entered the room once again. "... You're right..." Toriel said quietly. "It wouldn't be right for you to be raised in a place like this… it's very small once you get used to it…" A tear streaked down Toriel's cheek. "Please… don't come back…" Toriel said bending down and putting her paw on Frisk's cheek. "I hope you understand…" Toriel said as tears streamed down her face. Toriel pulled Frisk into a gentle hug. Frisk hugged Toriel back. It felt like she was hugging a giant teddy bear, but saying goodbye to a close friend. Tears formed around Frisk's eyes. A child and her motherly friend were silently sobbing, as they locked in a close embrace.

Toriel separated from Frisk, and stood up. "Be good my child…" she said as she slowly walked back to the house. Frisk slowly pushed the tall, purple door open with a rumble, and stepped into another long corridor. Once Frisk traversed that, she came across a dark room, with a patch of green grass at the center. Flowey was rooted there, looking smug. "Clever… veeerry clever… In this world, it's kill or be killed. You decided to play by your own rules, you spared her didn't you? You're still not strong enough to pass Asgore. You don't like killing huh? What would ya' do If you met a relentless killer? YOU'D DIE… OVER… AND OVER… until you just give up!" Flowey said coldly. Flowey laughed with that demonic laugh, that was too familiar. Flowey yanked himself back into the ground, and Frisk continued forward.

Frisk pushed a large, heavy, purple door open, and stepped out into the light…


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox, not me.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

The light was almost blinding as Frisk stepped out into the chilly air. She was surrounded by tall, thin trees, and a thin blanket of snow covered the ground. A seemingly endless path split through the snow. Frisk hugged herself for warmth as she stepped carefully along the path. She felt the thin snow crunching beneath her feet as she shivered, and heard a second pair of feet, treading through the snow. Frisk stopped suddenly, and so did the strange footsteps. Figuring it was just her imagination, she continued. The second pair of footsteps started speeding up. Frisk began walking backwards to see if anything was following her. She saw nothing peculiar. Frisk turned again and stepped carefully over a thick branch fallen on the ground. After a few more seconds, a loud crack rang throughout the forest. Frisk looked at her boots, she had stepped on nothing but snow. She spun around, and found the branch snapped in two pieces. Frisk gasped, and sped up her pace. Looking back every few seconds, she began to run. Frisk looked behind her and saw a shadow run to a tree. Frisk ran for her life, too afraid to scream. Frisk came across a short, wooden bridge, with wooden bars that hung down from a wooden beam that ran across the top of the bridge.

Frisk felt a mittened hand on her shoulder, and she stopped instantly. Frozen in fear, she waited. Shivering. "Hey… human..." said the raspy voice of the hand's owner. "Don't ya' know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk slowly turned her body after the hand let go, and she was looking at a dark figure, slightly taller than her. The figure held out it's hand. Frisk's hand shook as she reached out toward the mysterious figure's hand. Frisk wrapped her hand around the figure's hand, and heard a loud noise, like air rushing from a balloon. The figure was able to be seen clearer now. It looked like… a skeleton… wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and pink slippers. His eyes both had a white pinprick pupil in them. The wide smile this skeleton expressed gave Frisk a feeling of slight comfort.

"Heh, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick… it's ALWAYS funny." The skeleton said cheerfully, but still in that croaky voice. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans, but really, I don't care." Sans said with a wink. "My brother Papyrus on the other hand, he's a human hunting fanatic!" Said Sans 'rolling his eyes'. Frisk was wondering why this so-called 'Sans' was being so nice, but Frisk had no time to think, as for Sans continued speaking. "Let's talk about this over the bridge, my bro' made the bars too wide to trap anyone." Then Sans lead Frisk into a clearing. "That's him! Quick! Hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!" Sans said and he motioned to a lamp. Slightly taller than Frisk, and a little wider.

Frisk stood as stiff as a board behind the lamp, and she heard snow crunching. A different voice began speaking, one that was higher pitched than Sans's, and with a hint of an accent. "Sans! It's been three days! And you STILL haven't calibrated your traps!" he said grumpily and loudly. This second skeleton had his torso covered in a white, metal looking chest piece. His spine was exposed underneath, and his pelvis bones were covered by a blue and yellow stripped piece of armor. He was wearing a withered scarf around his neck, and he wore large, red, shiny boots. "C'mon bro! Cut me some slack! I've done a ton of work today…" said Sans as though he were about to… "Sans… don't even-" Papyrus was saying as Sans interrupted; "A skele-ton!"

Frisk heard Papyrus mumble into his gloved hand; "When will god punish these sins?" to which Sans replied; "When will god PUN-ish these SANS?" Papyrus then stomped on the ground, sending snow in multiple directions. "Sans! We need to NOT slack off if we're gonna capture a human! Because once I do that, Undyne will be so proud! I'll be let in the Royal Guard for sure!" Papyrus said with a gasp. "What are you looking at anyway?" Papyrus asked to his brother. "Oh, just this beautiful looking lamp! Why don't ya' check it out?" Frisk turned swiftly and quietly at this, to find sure enough, Sans was staring right in her direction. Frisk's heart began thudding rapidly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "Not now Sans, I'm going off to do something productive besides stare at lamps and drink ketchup." Replied Papyrus as he stomped off, grumbling gibberish.

"Okay, you can come out now." Sans said as though nothing had happened. Frisk stepped out from behind the conveniently-shaped lamp, and was greeted to Sans, who had both of his eyes closed, and he was smiling intently as though he were day dreaming. Frisk was not one to interrupt such processes, so she skipped away from the cheerful skeleton. Right before Frisk left the clearing, Sans spoke. "Hey, uh… could ya' do me a favor kiddo? My bro', Papyrus, as you can tell really wants to be a part of the royal guard, so uh… maybe if you humor his needs a lil', that'd be great." Frisk stood idly on the ground until Sans had finished saying that, then she left the clearing.

XXX

Frisk reached a small clearing. Papyrus and Sans were standing on the other side. {HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIDDDEEE (Sorry, I had to make that joke.)} Papyrus was holding some sort of shiny orb in his hand. "Human! To stop you, me and my brother have created some puzzles! I think you'll find this one… quite SHOCKING…" he said as he tossed the orb in the air and caught it again. "Behold! The invisible electricity maze! One false move, and this orb will administer a mighty shock!" He said with a triumphant grin on his skeletal face.

"Seems fun, doesn't it? Well, I think the amount of fun you will have is almost zero!"

Frisk stepped into the maze, and heard a loud buzzing noise, and Papyrus shout "YOWIE! Sans! What did you do!?" Said Papyrus angrily to his brother. Frisk giggled at this unlucky occurrence. "Uh, I think the HUMAN's supposed to hold the orb." Sans replied. Meanwhile, Frisk was curled up in the snow, clutching her stomach, and laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, yeah, right." Said Papyrus. He made his way through the maze, without a single mistake. He left footprints that zig-zagged, and made sharp turns. He reached Frisk after a few seconds, and dropped the orb onto her head. The orb was able to stay in place because of Frisk's slightly puffy hair. Papyrus made his way to the other side of the maze, leaving more imprints in the snow. Frisk followed these imprints, and reached Papyrus, who was 'nyeh heh heh'ing. "NYEH!? You slippery snail!" Papyrus said, obviously surprised at Frisk's first attempt being a success. The orb was still sitting on her head, but Papyrus took the orb off of her head, and walked away quietly, he looked slightly frustrated.

XXX

About a half an hour later, Frisk approached a formation of snow, in a pattern. There were two blue X's on the ground in between. A lone, wooden sign stood next to it. "Turn all the X's into O's, then press the switch." the sign said. Frisk stood on one of the X's, which then became a red circle. Frisk stepped off of the circle, and on to the second X, which also became an O. Frisk stepped on a stone colored switch on the ground, and was startled as the spikes on the other end of the puzzle retreated back into the ground.

Frisk cautiously stepped over where the spikes dropped back in, praying they wouldn't release, and thankfully, they didn't.

XXX

Frisk came across a small, tiled floor. Papyrus and Sans stood on the other side, Papyrus with his gloved hand on a button on a box shaped machine. "Human!" Said Papyrus confidently. "Welcome to one of your most challenging puzzle!" Frisk stood at the other side, perplexed on how this worked. "Let me explain it…yellow tiles will electrocute you, orange tiles will make you smell like oranges, green tiles will make a sound, then you will have to fight a monster, blue tiles are water, infested with piranhas who will bite at you if you smell like oranges! Purple tiles, you will slide across and smell like lemons, red tiles are impassable! Pink tiles, you can walk on those as much as you want. Nyeh heh heh! When I push this button, this machine will generate a combination never seen before! Not even I could solve it! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus pushed the button, then colors flashed rapidly on the tiled floor, and then, when it slowed to a stop,, it was a straight path of pink tiles from where Frisk was standing, to where Papyrus and Sans were standing. Around the path of pink tiles, were walls of red tiles.

Papyrus looked like he was about to go mad as he spun off. Frisk skipped across the pink tiles and reached the machine. One of the gauges on it had been smashed, and the button was now stuck down. Papyrus seemed to be having a bad day.

XXX

Frisk approached a rope bridge that dangled from one end of a ravine, to the other end, where cozy lights shined from what looked like a town. Papyrus was on the opposite side of the bridge."Human… behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!" Papyrus shouted loudly. A few harpoons, a cannon, a large flamethrower, a wrecking ball, and a dog dangling from a string, appeared as if from nowhere. Frisk's heart started beating rapidly.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate! Spikes will swing, blades will slice, each part will swing violently up and down! The chance of your survival is a minimal!" Papyrus said.

Silence rang out. Nothing happened. "What's the holdup?" Sans asked. "Holdup!? I'm about to activate it now!" Papyrus snapped.

"That don't look very activated to me…"

Papyrus then replied; "This puzzle it seems, may be too easy, I'm a skeleton with standards! My puzzles are very fair! And my traps are expertly cooked!" Frisk found it easy to remember the spaghetti that she had seen, frozen to the table, a little while back. "Whew." Papyrus whispered as the 'gauntlet of deadly terror' weapons disappeared.

Frisk skipped cheerfully across the bridge, and came across a large piece of white cloth strung across two poles, with blue and red paint that read; "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN"

Between two, quaint looking, wooden buildings, a star floated. It shined with a comforting glow. Frisk put her numb hands in it. They warmed quickly, and Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION...


	6. Chapter 6

**UNDERTALE IS BY TOBY FOX, NOT ME**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Frisk left the shop with a smile, holding a dark green bag of warm Cinnamon Bunnies. They were a nice coffee brown, and they were glazed with honey and sugar. She skipped joyfully through the snow, passing a cheerfully decorated christmas tree, where a chubby, orange bear sat, unwrapping a present. Frisk passed Sans's and Papyrus's house. Sans's mailbox was overflowing with junk mail. Frisk passed a strange wooden shack next to the house, then she slowed to a walk as she entered the snowy fog.

Frisk felt snowflakes, land lightly on her shirt and her cold, red nose. She walked through the snow up to nearly the top of her boots. After a few minutes of struggle through the puffy, white snow, she saw a dark silhouette in the shape of Papyrus. It stood idly, breathing slowly.

Frisk stopped. Her feet sunk slightly into the snow. Her toes grew numb as Papyrus turned toward Frisk. "Human… I'm feeling things I haven't felt in a long time. Like, to find another spaghetti lover, or to love someone else's puzzles. Human… I would like to be your…" Papyrus said calmly. Frisk stood in tension. "No…" Papyrus continued. "I can't… I must capture you…" Then, the color faded from the world again, along with the fog. Frisk's soul glowed red with determination as Papyrus gave a sorrowful look to Frisk. Frisk stepped toward Papyrus, arms outstretched for a hug of acceptance.

Papyrus grabbed three bones from thin air, and let them fly at Frisk. She dodged the first two, but the third one barely scraped across her arm. Sparing was not an option… yet…

"Human… don't resist… I must capture you!" Papyrus said. What could Frisk do? One of Frisk's only options…

Frisk shook her head, and stretched her arms out to Papyrus. "... Let's talk later! First, I gotta capture you!" Papyrus said before he flung two other bones in Frisk's direction. She managed to dodge both. Then, Papyrus took a blue bone in his gloved hand in Frisk's direction. Frisk tried to duck, but it was too late. The blue bone struck Frisk across her face, and flecks of blood landed in the snow.

Papyrus put his hands to his mouth, and gasped. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Frisk pushed herself up, and wiped the small amount of blood from her face. It was easy to forgive such a kind skeleton like Papyrus, he always apologized for the minor injuries he may accidentally inflict on others. Frisk gave Papyrus a smile, and a thumbs up. Papyrus looked relieved. He let out a sigh. "Hey! Human!" Papyrus said excitedly. "Prepared for my special attack!?" Frisk nodded in reply. "Okay! Here we go!" Said Papyrus. He reached for something behind his back, and when his hand came back empty, he turned and started scolding something. Frisk leaned to the side to see what he was so upset about, then she realized a small white dog was chewing on a bone, and giving a shameful look at Papyrus. "You annoying dog! You're eating my special attack! Shoo! Away with you!" Frisk giggled, and the moment Papyrus turned toward Frisk, she stopped.

"Oh well, I'm just going to use a perfectly normal attack." Said Papyrus with a sigh. Then, he reached behind his back and pulled out various letters, made out of bones. He then slid them in a certain order toward Frisk. Luckily, she managed to dodge each one, and noticed that the formation of the bony words spelled 'COOL DUDE', followed by a bone figure (Like a stick figure, but made out of bones) on a skateboard, which was also made out of bones. Then, as Frisk looked back at the attacks, she barely noticed the storm of bones Papyrus had somehow hurled her way. Frisk jumped in attempt to dodge, and felt something strange. It didn't feel like anyone had grabbed her, but she was being pulled into the air. It felt like it was just some lucky jump as she fell to the ground, and landed in a large pile of snow, just in time to see a bone the size of a dinosaur bone make it's way past where Frisk was standing.

Deep in the pile of snow Frisk had landed in, it was cold. Especially considering Frisk was only wearing her shirt, a pair of jeans, and her boots. (And a faded ribbon she found back in the Ruins.) Frisk felt immobile as she lay almost helpless, at least two feet in a pile of snow. Frisk was praying that the walls of snow around her wouldn't give out, burying her alive.

"Human!" Papyrus called from a distance. "Where are you? This is no time for games!" Frisk had an incredible idea. With tough effort, she managed to push herself up. And with constant slipping and sliding, she poked her head out the hole she fell into, and said cheerfully; "This is SNOW time for games." Papyrus looked in Frisk's direction with a furious look on his face. Then, he stomped off. Frisk laughed as she wiped the snow off of her face, and pushed herself out of the pile. Frisk could hear laughter, which sounded like it was coming from behind a tree. And it was just the familiar, raspy voice of Sans, laughing at Frisk's terrible pun.

Frisk ate a Cinnamon Bunny in a few bites, and was on her way to Waterfall with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**UNDERTALE IS STILL BY TOBY FOX, NOT ME**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Waterfall was moderately warm, and dimly lit.. Frisk walked through the damp glowing grass, with her hands in her pockets. The quiet sound of rushing water filled the area, sending Frisk into a true sense of bliss. Her cheek still ached from the bone Papyrus threw, but otherwise, things were going smooth.

Frisk passed a sentry station that Sans owned, where she found Sans resting peacefully. He had his head rested on his arm, and he was snoring lightly. Frisk slipped passed almost silently, to keep from waking him. This place seemed peaceful.

Frisk ended up having to wade through water that went over her boots, and by the time she reached the other side, her feet were cold and wet, but she was still determined.

Frisk reached a patch of tall grass, that she couldn't go around considering that left was a ten foot wall that lead up to a ledge, and right meant certain death by falling. Frisk stepped through the grass and looked up to attempt to get an idea of where she was going. The grass rustled as she walked through it. Then, Frisk heard a familiar voice. "Greetings Undyne… did I capture a human? Well, I tried, but she got away…"

The voice belonged to Papyrus. Frisk heard inaudible whispering from a new voice, like a woman's voice. "Yes… Undyne…" Papyrus said, then he walked off. Frisk looked up on the top of the ledge, and there was a suit of armor, standing idly on the ledge. And what looked like red hair streamed in a thigh length pony tail from the helmet. Frisk took a gentle step forward, then, the suit of armor turned toward Frisk's direction, and that person's right eye seemed to be glowing. The armor stepped to the edge of the ledge, and conjured a glowing, bright blue spear out of nowhere, and aimed it directly at Frisk.

Frisk felt her heart pounding in her chest as she braced, and put her hands over her head, preparing for a spear to the back, but nothing came. The suit of armor stepped back with metallic thuds, then seemed to disappear into the shadows. Frisk waited… but nobody came…

Frisk breathed heavily, and thought of how lucky she was to not have been killed there and then.

Frisk stepped out from the tall grass and started walking away from it, when she heard something. "Ooff…" Frisk turned around swiftly to see a small, monster child in a brown and yellow striped shirt, and brown pants. He didn't have arms, so his short sleeves hung limp at his sides. He had an unusually large head, and two buck teeth. Ridges ran down the back of the Monster Kid's head. He was hyperventilating. "Yo'! Did you see that? Undyne was looking straight at you! You must be so lucky…" said the Monster Kid, who then ran away in a hurry.

After fooling around with 'bridge seeds', Frisk approached a glowing, teal colored plant. It seemed to be whispering in some mystic voice. Frisk hummed to herself as she stared into this flower. The plant seemed to hum the same tune back. Frisk hummed a different tune. The flower hummed back. Frisk giggled. The flower giggled! Frisk rubbed the thick, stubby petals of the Echo Flower, and it seemed to giggle over the attention.

Frisk then started to continue walking when her phone rang. "Hello human!" Said the voice of Papyrus. "I need to know something for a friend, so… are you wearing a faded ribbon?" Frisk felt her head, and sure enough, the ribbon was still there. "Hmm-hmm." Frisk said in reply. "Hmm-mmm...hmm-hmm…" The Echo Flower repeated. "Okay, thank you human!" Papyrus said as he hung up. "Hmm-hmm…" the flower continued to repeat as Frisk set off once again toward her goal.

More minutes later Frisk walked along a boardwalk, each footstep pounding on the blue tinted wood. A minute later, Frisk approached a small raft, bobbing up and down in the icy, black water. Frisk stepped on the raft. She almost lost her balance as it set off. She kneeled down on the raft as it drifted along the gentle current, and smiled as she looked into the water, to see her reflection looking back at her.

Frisk began to wonder what would be on the other side of this lake, but her thoughts were quickly answered as the raft bumped into another boardwalk. Frisk stepped off of the raft, and it floated away from the new boardwalk. Frisk stared at it as it seemed to shrink into the distance, until it was a pinprick in the distance.

Frisk turned away from the edge, and she noticed that about ten feet away from the side of the boardwalk, was a ledge, with dirty pillars running along side of it. Frisk started walking along the boardwalk.

Seconds of walking passed. Then, out of the corner of Frisk's eye, she saw a metallic figure standing on the ledge. Frisk looked at directly at it as her heart began pounding. It was this 'Undyne' that Papyrus and the Monster Kid were talking about. Undyne grabbed a handful of spears from the air and flung them in Frisk's direction. Frisk leaped out of the way just in time as the spears hit the boardwalk, sending bits of broken wood in multiple directions. Frisk broke into a run as Undyne kept launching spears at her.

Frisk ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Frisk panted, and gasped for air. She heard a growl come from Undyne, who was running along the edge to catch up to Frisk. Undyne then threw a spear, and it caught onto Frisk's shirt, pinning her to the boardwalk. Undyne raised a spear as she approached where Frisk was struggling to loosen the spear from the wood. Frisk grunted as Undyne raised her spear high into the air, it glowed blue, and looked a heck of a lot more scary than it should've been, then Undyne hurled angrily it at Frisk.

Frisk gave up quickly, and yanked her shirt from the spear, tearing it. Frisk narrowly dodged the spear, and continued running. Eventually, Frisk stepped off the boardwalk and into some tall grass. It was damp, but it was hiding.

She began hearing metal footsteps, coming toward her. She looked up to see Undyne, towering over her. Undyne drew her hand back, and plunged it into the grass. Frisk tensed up as she was ready for the punch to kick in, but nothing happened. Frisk then heard the gasp of…

She looked up and saw that Undyne was holding Monster Kid by the collar of his shirt. Frisk was sweating, her heart was thudding, and she was trying her best to hold back a scream.

Undyne set the Monster Kid back down in the grass. It was a miracle that Undyne didn't see her! Undyne walked away, her iron boots clanking against the ground. Frisk stepped out of the tall grass, and Monster Kid followed behind. "Yo'... did you see that!? She just… touched me!" the Monster Kid said excitedly.

The Monster Kid then ran off, tripping every few seconds. Frisk rubbed the back of her head, and felt a sense of joy. Maybe even determination. (That is the word at the end of nearly every chapter for some reason.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Toby fox is Undertale creator, not me!**

 **NOTE: I never thought that a story seemingly cut straight from the gameplay of Undertale would be this popular! It is nowhere near as popular as others, but it is kinda popular… All of the great reviews fill me with DETERMINATION. Thank you. Seriously! I love positive feedback!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Frisk held her hands out into the tiny, golden glow of the save point. She was filled with determination… as usual. Her shirt seemed to magically repair itself, seeming as though it hadn't been torn up by a spear. (Or should I say… SEAMING)

Frisk looked at a piece of yellow, gooey cheese on a table. It was covered in a mysterious, pink crystal. She sighed at how upset the mouse might be about this, but there was still more to do. Frisk marched off, proudly. She was still slightly worried about what Undyne could do, and Frisk was also cringing trying to imagine the pain it would cause her.

Frisk munched into a Cinnamon Bunny, and it was only now that she noticed how good it tasted. The sugar and cinnamon melted in her mouth, and the soft honey glaze made her want more than her share of Cinnamon Bunnies, but Frisk knew it was best to save these for later. She unwillingly put the half eaten Cinnamon Bunny back in the dark green fabric of her item pouch, which also contained a stick, a small chunk of snow, and three other Cinnamon Bunnies.

Minutes of walking happened, then, Frisk approached a path, that was surrounded by water on the sides, but was still wide enough to walk across. Frisk started fearlessly down the path, when she heard splashing. Frisk started to walk slightly faster. Then, a long, yellow, tentacle-like object rose out of the water. Frisk started to run, but the path was too long! Alongside Frisk, what looked like an onion with a face appeared, and it looked to be a thousand times larger than an actual onion. This onion had a large smile on his face as he looked down at Frisk, who had just tripped.

 **This conversation may not be 100% accurate**

"Hello human!" the onion said in a goofy voice. "I'm Onionsan! It's been forever since I've had a visitor!" Frisk stared at Onionsan, shocked, then, she continued walking. "Hey! Wait up!" Onionsan followed along in the water. "Someday… I wanna live in the ocean…" he said hopefully. "Not an aquarium, those are too crowded, the wide open seas!" Frisk didn't stop to acknowledge Onionsan's presence, considering he scared the wits out of her, who didn't expect to find giant, onion octopuses.

"Hey! Human! I had an idea! We could start a band together! I already came up with the name! 'Red Hot Chibi Peppers'! Do ya' think we'll be popular?" asked Onionsan cheerfully. Frisk's eyes began to sting and tear up as she scratched the back of her neck nervously. She nodded slowly, hoping to make her 'new friend' happy. Then, Onionsan stood perfectly still, with a smile. A wide smile. He just sat in the water, with that grin. Frisk ignored him, and continued on her 'journey'.

As Frisk pushed on, she heard the rain thud loudly overhead. The peaceful, rhythmic sound, of the raindrops pounding against the ceiling of the cavern. Frisk felt blissful as she walked, listening to the rain. Then, she came to an umbrella stand. Colorful umbrellas sat, pointing down, in the clay, painted stand. Frisk took a red one, and opened it over her head. Then, the sound of the rain became much more clearer as she walked out into the open air. It was pouring out, and puddles were scattered across the ground.

Frisk began walking through the rain. The raindrops were hitting the umbrella like spears on a shield, failing to reach the victim. Frisk held the cold handled umbrella with both hands, and she continued through.

"Yo'!" Said a familiar voice. "Yo', I don't have an umbrella, or arms for that matter… can I join you?" said the Monster Kid. Frisk looked in his direction and saw him sitting underneath the roof of the cavern, shivering. Frisk nodded in reply. The Monster Kid stood up and ran happily underneath the umbrella Frisk was holding. Frisk stood still, trying to debate on whether this kid would be a drag, or a helping hand. "Yo'... what's the holdup?" Asked the Monster Kid. Frisk snapped herself out of her deep thoughts, and continued forward.

The rain pattered on the umbrella, less fierce, but still forceful. Monster Kid stared quietly down at the ground as he walked. "I remember… yo'... that one time, king Asgore had us do a school project, and he… uh… dude… it was cool." Frisk absolutely hated being called 'dude' due to her feminine nature, but she let it slide. This clumsy monster child obviously had some tough times in his own life.

Frisk and the Monster Kid walked out into the open, without any walls, and it was mostly dark in the distance. Monster Kid ran ahead, and turned to the side. He smiled widely as Frisk slowly stepped to his side, and looked in the same direction. A large castle loomed in the distance. It had beautiful blue detail, and perfect white towers. The castle was surrounded by smaller white buildings. The Monster Kid sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff to darkness, Frisk did the same. The bright stars twinkled high in the sky, little sparkling dots, begging for the attention of stargazers like Frisk. She sighed calmly, as Monster Kid let out a yawn. The rain continued to pat against Frisk's umbrella. Monster Kid sleepily leaned against Frisk's shoulder. She was shocked at this gesture, but Frisk let it slide. (Heh, because it's raining… get it?)

Twenty Minutes Later…

Frisk and the Monster Kid were up and walking again. "Do you think that Grandma will get me that book I asked for?" The Monster Kid asked. Frisk shrugged. "I hope so, yo'." Frisk giggled. She loved seeing people in a good mood, especially children like her.

"Uh oh, dude." Monster Kid said as they approached a ledge that risen up at least twice the height of Frisk. "Looks like you'll have to stand… on me to get up there." said Monster Kid. "Be careful yo'!"

Frisk nervously approached him, and put one of her booted feet on his head, Monster Kid grunted, but wasn't resisting. Frisk then put her second foot on the kid's head. The top of the ledge was now at chest height. After some grunting and struggling, Frisk got onto the top of the ledge. She looked ahead. It grew darker, into blackness.

"Don't worry dude! I'll find another way up!" said the Monster Kid as Frisk continued forward.

She stepped onto another boardwalk. Upon looking down, Frisk saw a second boardwalk underneath the one she was standing on, about twelve feet away. Frisk continued walking, her boots thudding against the wood. Seconds later, a hole appeared in the boardwalk. The outline of the hole glowed blue. Then, a few similar holes appeared around Frisk. She looked around frantically, to see how it was happening. Then, all of a sudden, spears slam up through the hole, one spear through each. Frisk squealed in surprise. Then, Undyne appeared on the bottom boardwalk, holding a handful of spears. The spears retreated, and the holes turned back into the innocent wood of the boardwalk. Frisk started running, but Undyne was faster. Spears slammed up through the boardwalk again, and Frisk's heart thudded rapidly.

There were multiple paths to choose from, but only one would probably lead her to safety. Frisk ran down one of the paths and found herself at a dead end. Spears rammed up through the boardwalk, missing Frisk by mere inches. Frisk felt as though she had no time to think, it was safe to assume she didn't. Frisk ran through another path, reaching another dead end. She saw the blue holes appear right around her, and one right underneath her. She had no idea what to do, but there was still no time to think. Frisk flung herself over the holes just as the spears slammed through.

Frisk felt a pain above her ankle, then she slammed face down on the boardwalk. She limped as fast as she could toward what looked to be the proper path. Another dead end. Frisk turned abruptly, and standing a few feet away, was Undyne, wielding a spear, breathing heavily.

Frisk took a step back fearfully. Undyne raised her spear, then swung it in between two planks of wood. Frisk heard a loud cracking sound, then the piece of the boardwalk she was on fell backwards, and into a seemingly endless abyss. Frisk held onto the piece of the boardwalk for her life as she fell with it.

The last thing Frisk could remember, was Undyne's glowing eye, glaring angrily at Frisk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm… Undertale is still by Toby Fox…**

 **By the way, this chapter may be a little dark. (Just a little, but it will not be that dark after this chapter.)**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Laying in a soft bed of buttercups. Seeing darkness. That was what was happening. The soft thuds of feet on grass. Then, a male child's voice."It came from over here… oh! You must've fallen! Here, I'll help you up." A furry, and small paw. "What's your name?" Silence… "Chara, huh?" **[NOTE: I know what he really says, I named the main character Frisk for a reason. It will all be explained at the end.]** "What a nice name! My name is-"

Frisk's leg felt numb, her back ached, and her wrist was sore. She was laying down on her back. Frisk opened her eyes quickly to find herself staring at nothing. She rolled over, and found that she was laying in the petals of golden buttercups. Despite being crushed by Frisk's wight, they still swayed peacefully in the gentle breeze. It smelled awful! Smelled like a dump! This was confirmed when Frisk looked over to see a pile of trash and trash bags.

Frisk shivered as she noticed flies buzzing around it, landing on pieces of moldy food. There were pieces of shattered wood around where Frisk was standing. She was ultimately surprised not to have a single splinter. Frisk took a deep sigh. Ready to move on. Frisk felt her belt to make sure her green item pouch was still there, luckily, it was. Not even loose! Frisk stepped over the buttercups to prevent further damage. Her pulse pounded through her head, and she had a massive headache.

She limped over bits of trash scattered around the sand, and tried to keep her wrist still. Out of nowhere, her torn boot caught onto a small branch, sticking out of the ground, and she lost her balance, falling face first. Frisk looked at the spot in the grainy sand where her face had hit, and saw flecks of blood. Her lip grew sore, and she began to feel sick to her stomach. Frisk could feel her soul shaking… weak… helpless… empty of determination. Frisk laid on her side, in the damp sand, and tears formed in her eyes. She started crying. All she wanted was to go home now. She didn't want to help anybody but herself.

Frisk continued to sob. Lonely. Tired. Afraid. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for death. Frisk groaned… and shivered… and groaned some more. Frisk reached for a slightly torn poster of a box-shaped robot on one wheel, underneath it were the letters 'MTT'. Frisk did her best to cover herself up with that damp poster. Tears continued streaming down her face, and the pain continued to sting. All that was left to do, was wait. Wait until she bled, starved, or even freezed to death. Frisk couldn't stop thinking, of what she could've done better. Nothing came to thought. Frisk slowly began to drift off into the land of nod. She wanted to just fall asleep, and not wake up. Suicide would be tough due to the lack of many lethal items. (Except trash, but that would've been a slow, and suffering death.) Frisk began to fall into a deep sleep.

Going… going… gone. Frisk had fallen into a deep sleep, with a bleeding leg, and a MTT poster draped over her pale, cold body. "Frisk… it cannot end here…" boomed a deep voice, seemingly in her head. "Stay determined…" the voice said. Frisk felt helpless. She wished she could 'stay determined', but she would die anyway. Frisk had done enough damage for once. "Keep on going! Don't give up!" Boomed the deep voice. Once again, Frisk lay motionless, hoping the voice would shut up and let her die. "Think of your friends…" said the voice calmly. Frisk thought that was a ridiculous idea, but she did it anyway. Toriel. Her soft, warm and fluffy hugs. Sans. His terrible puns. Papyrus. His love of spaghetti and puzzles, who was so goofy, he was irresistible. Napstablook, from the Ruins. There was probably some way to cheer that depressed ghost up. Everyone would be devastated if their friend died only an hour after they met, all because she gave up. No. Giving up was no excuse to die.

Frisk's eyes shot open. Her leg was still sore, the MTT poster was still over her limp body, and her hair was still a mess. After struggling, Frisk managed to get on her feet. She wiped some tears off of her cold face with her sleeve, and began limping toward a golden glow in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNDERTALE BELONGS 2 TOBY FOX**

 **CHAPTER 10**

Frisk stood in the warm, glowing reassurance of a save star within the depths… of… the junk yard. Every part of her body was warm, and she didn't feel pained. Frisk stepped out of the glow, and continued forward. Frisk wasn't feeling up to it, but giving up was also not an option.

Frisk rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped over old cereal boxes. (Meta-marshmallows? A box of regular cereal, except with that box-shaped robot from the poster.) She also stepped over things like half finished plates of spaghetti with a putrid scent, and notes with hearts that have been scribbled on. (They were for somebody named… Alplnys? Or Alphys? It was hard to read what it said.)

Frisk approached an orange-colored cooler. It looked a little beaten up and dirty. Frisk hadn't noticed until she looked at this cooler that she was hungry. Her stomach rumbled, waiting to be filled with food. She looked in her green bag. She gasped when she found that the cinnamon bunnies were soggy and squashed, the half eaten one was moldy. Frisk tried to grab one out of the bag, but it fell apart, and landed in the sandy water. She tossed the moldy one into the water as well. She then, attempted to bite into one of the soggy cinnamon bunnies. It dripped through her fingers, and the bite she managed to get tasted more like salty dirt than anything else. Frisk opened the cooler, and found some neatly wrapped bars inside.

She picked one up, and somehow, it was perfectly dry. On the orange label, were the words 'ASTRONAUT FOOD: Strawberry Sensation' Frisk's mouth began to water at the sound of it. She grabbed both of the bars in her hands, and dumped them into her item bag. She patted it, then she noticed that one of the bars wouldn't fit.

She took the bar, and unwrapped it. It looked like a breakfast bar, but it seemed dryer. Frisk bit into it, and she tingled at the wonderful taste. She devoured the bar in mere seconds. Frisk then continued walking through the sandy water that went up to her ankles.

She looked to her side, and she saw a training dummy. Like the one in the ruins, but this one felt different. It just did. It's button eye, and its stitched parts looked... different. But it wasn't. Frisk felt worried about this dummy for some reason. She had talked to a dummy before, but this one seemed a little too intimidating to conversate with.

Frisk continued cheerfully, but before she could leave the area, she heard a loud splash. Frisk looked over to see the training dummy with glowing red eyes, staring right through her. It fazed through the water, then appeared right in front of Frisk. She fell backwards in surprise. (Hey, at least the Astronaut Food is wrapped, right?) "Are you too intimidated to fight me!?" He shouted in a human-like voice. "I am insulted human!" He continued to rant. The color vanished from the world, and Frisk's soul glowed red once more. "Prepare to die!" the dummy said angrily. Then, a ring of other training dummies formed around Frisk.

"DUMMIES… ATTACK!" Then, the ring of dummies emitted scribbles of what looked like white electricity, and hurled them right at Frisk. Frisk ducked quickly. "Ouch!" Said the Mad Dummy angrily. "Hey! Watch where you aim your magic attacks!" Then, the Mad Dummy looked directly at Frisk, with a shocked look in his eye. "I didn't say anything about magic attacks! Forget hearing that!" He shouted. The dummies once again, hurled more magic at Frisk. She ducked a little too quickly, and found herself with a mouthful of sand and filthy water. She sputtered and spit, but the flavor of dirt wouldn't leave her mouth. "AGH! You dummies! I told you to not shoot at me! You're all fired!" The Mad Dummy shouted. "Shoo!" Then, the dummies stalked away quietly. "Heh, no matter…" said the Mad Dummy. Then, a bunch of mechanical whirs filled the room.

Out of nowhere came another ring of dummies, but they were shiny, and made of metal, and loose bolts. "Now you shall die!" The Mad Dummy said angrily. Frisk expected them to use more magic, but instead, the went full kamakazi and used… rocket power? They blasted themselves in Frisk's direction. Frisk ducked again, quicker than before, but luckily not having to eat dirt. Frisk heard a loud explosion, then the Mad Dummy yell. Frisk looked up to see the Mad Dummy, but he was mad as ever. "AH! Can't I have friends who DON'T attack me!? BUZZ OFF!" He shouted at the mechanical dummies. "WHO NEEDS FRIENDS WHEN YOU HAVE KNIVES!?" The dummy shouted, and a knife appeared beside his head and was aimed directly at Frisk's glowing soul. Frisk covered it with her hands, knowing it wouldn't do any good. The Mad Dummy hurled the knife at Frisk, and it sped through the air as Frisk simply stepped out of the way. She felt the hilt of the knife barely graze her shoulder.

"I'm… out of knives… BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I can't hurt you, and you can't hurt me! So that means you'll be stuck… fighting me… FOREVER..." said the Mad Dummy. He started laughing maniacally, and the world didn't get it's color back. The Mad Dummy began howling with laughter. Frisk began to grow worried that this battle WOULDN'T end, that was until the Mad Dummy started gasping and growling. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? ACID RAIN?" Said the dummy. Then, he ran off, whimpering like a dog.

Napstablook the ghost appeared, he was teary-eyed as usual. He had large, and sad eyes, and he was almost always frowning. "Oh…" he said in his usual quiet voice. "I'm sorry for ruining your fun… and it looked like you were just starting to have fun too…" Ghostly tears leaked down his face. Frisk wanted to find a way to cheer him up, and she couldn't help feeling bad for this ghost. The color faded back into the underground at last. "Well… uh… my house is up here… in case you probably wanted to… visit… umm… bye…" Napstablook said as he turned, and drifted toward his house.

Frisk looked down at her boots, which were difficult to see through the muddy water she was standing in. She stepped out of it, wondering if her boots would be ruined by this.

Frisk then, stepped out into an area. This area felt… quiet. Peaceful. Calming. She smiled as she reached out for the comforting, warm, gold glow of the save star. Frisk giggled as she thought of the single word that came to her mind every time: Determination.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I have updated chapters 1-10 (On 3/28/16), so if you want to, you could read through the previous chapters and find things that are now more canon to the plot. Those chapters went through MAJOR updates! I FINALLY stopped procrastinating on this chapter! Oh, and Undertale still belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Chapter 11**

Frisk was now, once again, ankle deep in sandy water. It splashed as she made her way through it to a familiar, blue glow (Yes, a BLUE glow.) Frisk approached it, almost silently. It was an Echo Flower. Its petals protruded slightly from it, and it seemed to be whispering. Whispering… a warning. Frisk put her ear to it, and heard the Echo Flower, whisper in her ear, softly, but scared: "Behind you." Frisk paused for a moment. She hadn't heard anything follow her into the clearing.

Then, she heard metal thuds, along with rhythmic splashes. Frisk darted around to see Undyne standing at the other side of the dark clearing. Frisk's eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. Undyne's eye glowed, angrily. She conjured a spear out of thin air and aimed it at Frisk. Undyne stepped forward, her spear inching closer. Undyne took another step. Frisk began shivering, and her heart began pounding in her chest. Undyne started walking a little faster toward Frisk. Frisk stepped back. The color faded from the world, and Frisk's soul glowed red and bright through her chest.

Undyne's spear came within a short five feet of Frisk's face, when the tall grass beside her began shaking. The color flashed back into the area as Monster Kid leaped out of the grass, and stood in between Frisk, and Undyne's glowing, pointy spear. "Yo'! You got a front seat to see Undyne fight!" the Monster Kid whispered to Frisk cheerfully. Then, he looked back and forth, at Undyne, then at Frisk, then back at Undyne. "Wait… who's she fighting?"

Then, Undyne grabbed one of Monster Kid's spikes that stood on his head, and dragged the stubborn child through the sandy water, and away from Frisk, and out of sight. "Hey… you aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" the Monster Kid said in an upset tone. Frisk hadn't noticed that she was shivering until she began up a path with small, glowing patches of grass.

Frisk stumbled to a lone bridge, strung across a wide ravine. Stalactites and stalagmites were scattered along the roof and floors of the ravine. Frisk started her slow walk across the wooden bridge. It creaked under her weight in protest. Frisk clutched tightly to the ropes that supported the worn planks of wood. The bridge swung gently from side to side, and lightly bounced as Frisk's boots thudded along the wooden bridge.

"Yo'!" Frisk heard a voice call from behind her. She turned her head to see the monster kid at the start of the bridge. He looked nervous.

The Monster Kid approached Frisk, sweating perfuciously. "Yo', Undyne told me to stay away from you, human, so, I guess that makes us enemies or something? Um, say something that will make me hate you…" Frisk had never done anything of the sort, so she didn't think that she would do good with that. "Um… girly!" Frisk murmured. Monster Kid replied with a smirk, "Yo'! My sister says that to me all the time!" Frisk rubbed the back of her head as the Monster Kid continued. "Yo', uh… I hate your guts!" He said, almost with a hint of confidence.

Then, he turned around. He began running away from Frisk. Then, his foot caught onto a plank of wood on the bridge, he swung around, and he bit into the bridge with his large buck teeth. "Yah! Helsh megh!" The Monster Kid shouted. All of a sudden, as though from nowhere, Undyne appeared at the other side of the bridge, her armor casting a shadow onto the bridge. Frisk's heart pounded fiercely in her chest. Undyne started to slowly walk forward toward Frisk. Frisk sprinted over to Monster Kid, grabbed the bottom of his head with both of her hands (Because Monster Kid doesn't have hands.), and hoisted him into a standing position on the bridge.

The Monster Kid turned toward Undyne, and raised his voice with confidence. "Yo'... um… if you want to hurt my friend… um… you'll have to get through me!" After he said this, Undyne stood, rooted to the spot, spear in hand. After staring at the Monster Kid for a few seconds, she began walking backwards, as though afraid of the Monster Kid.

The Monster Kid was breathing heavily, and he was shaking. He then turned to Frisk. "Yo'... thanks for helping me back there… that was awesome dude…" Monster Kid then turned away, and ran off. And as always, he tripped once or twice, but fortunately didn't fall off of the bridge.

The temperature began to get warmer as Frisk came to the end of the bridge, and she began feeling sweat trickle down her head. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and continued on. Then, she reached what seemed like the entrance to a cave. Frisk was standing on the top of a massive stony cliff, and the cave entrance was on the top of the same cliff. The skies of the underground were an ominous red, and being poked by tall, pointy stone towers that loomed in the distance. Above the entrance to the cave, was a small, pointed mountain. Undyne was standing at the top of it, facing away from Frisk, fully donned in her iron armor, her fiery red ponytailed hair waved in the howling wind.

"Seven… seven human souls…" Undyne said, loud enough for Frisk to hear. Seven souls… and king Asgore will become a god… he has six souls… he just needs one more…" silence broke out for a few seconds. "Let me tell you a story…" Undyne said darkly. "It all started long ago…" Undyne turned around, and looked down at Frisk. "You know what? Screw it! Why should I tell you the story about our people, if you're about to die!? Step forward if you dare!" Undyne said. She lifted her helmet off of her head, and tossed it aside. Undyne had blue, scaly skin, sharp, yellow teeth, small side fins on the sides of her head, and a yellow, piercing, right eye. Her left eye was covered with an eyepatch. Undyne attacks.


	12. Chapter 12

**I forgot to upload this chapter before I wrote Chapter 13, so I ended up posting them at the same time.**

 **Undertale? Oh, that belongs to Toby Fox.**

 **Chapter 12**

Frisk stared in awe at Undyne, who was looking down fiercely at Frisk, her exposed right eye glistened. Frisk's heart was pounding through her chest, and her breathing became more noticeable, and picked up speed. She looked at Undyne nervously. Then, after much hesitation, she stepped forward, toward the cave entrance Undyne was standing on the top of. "Alright! Here I come!" Undyne shouted. She conjured a spear out of nothing once again, but instead of throwing it, she leaped off the top of the cave entrance, and hurtled downward at Frisk.

Frisk jumped backwards just in time for Undyne's landing. The impact of the glowing spear shook the earth underneath their feet, and put shallow cracks in the rock where it hit. The colors flashed straight from the world, and Frisk's soul was glowing red in her chest. Undyne towered over Frisk, making Frisk feel a lot younger. (But hey, she's about ten years old, you can't argue with Undyne's height compared to little Frisk.)

Undyne raised her spear, and swung it at the ground. It hit the ground with such an impact, and what looked like a green wave of energy blasted outward from the impact. Frisk tried to jump out of the way, but the moment the green wave touched her skin, it seemed to flow swiftly through her veins, and turn her soul from red, to a green. Frisk stared at it, surprised. "If you don't learn how to face danger head on, you won't last a second against me!" Undyne growled. Then, something appeared in Frisk's hand. A shield. It looked as though it was made all out of green glass, and it seemed to glow, as though waiting to be used. Frisk tried to run away, but seemed rooted to the spot.

All of a sudden, without warning, spears. Spears flew at Frisk from many directions. She gasped, and tried to aim the shield at them. Frisk closed her eyes, and was ready for the shield to shatter into pieces, but instead of hearing broken glass, she heard a _ting_ noise whenever a spear hit the shield. It would make the _ting_ sound, then it would seem to dematerialize into the air.

Frisk looked around frantically, looking for the direction of more spears.

 _Ting, ting, ting._

Spears hit the shield like raindrops on an umbrella. Undyne grew an angry look on her face, and started throwing spears at Frisk with more speed. "I can hear everyone's hearts, beating as one!" Undyne shouted, raising her gloved fist to the sky.

 _Tingtingtingtingting._

Undyne looked furious. "Die you little brat! Stop being so resilient!" She raised her spear, it glowed blue. Undyne then hit the ground with the spear angrily. Frisk's soul flickered back to red, and the shield disappeared. More spears.

Frisk spun, and ducked, and jumped to avoid the spears, which were now flying like they weighed nothing. "I won't let you get in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!" Undyne growled through her clenched teeth.

Then, Undyne raised her spear once more, but instead of hitting the ground, she swung it at an unexpecting Frisk. It was a blow directly to the face, and Frisk fell sideways onto the ground. She tried to wipe the blood off with her sleeve, but it hurt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Frisk cried out in pain, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "Ha ha ha... " Undyne laughed darkly, and cruel. Metal footsteps approached Frisk, who was trying to ignore the pain and continue the battle.

"Ya' know, human, I'm the leader of the Royal Guard, there's no way you can defeat me." Undyne said as she stood right next to Frisk, who had just managed to sit up, and cover her face with her sleeve. (It stung like heck.) She just wanted the fight to stop. "Now, I shall satisfy king Asgore, and bring him a seventh human soul, the soul that I'm about to tear from your lifeless body!" Undyne shouted raising her spear once more.

Frisk flung herself forward, and sprung into a standing position just as the spear hit the ground. The color flooded back to the world as she ran. Ran into the cave entrance, and it became very hot all of a sudden, but the unbearable pain from the spear, and being chased by the leader of the Royal Guard, prevented Frisk from paying much attention to the heat. Then, Frisk approached a massive LED sign, with scrolling words that said in red text: "WELCOME TO HOTLAND"

Frisk was fast, but Undyne was faster. "No more running away!" Undyne shouted as she flung a spear in Frisk's direction, which missed her head by just a few inches. The mix of true fear and pain made Frisk want to get to this 'Hotland' quicker.

All of a sudden, her phone began ringing. Both Undyne, and Frisk stopped dead in their tracks. Undyne was breathing heavily, and looked angry as Frisk took her phone out of her item pouch (Yes, it survived Waterfall somehow.) and put it on _talk,_ and put it to her ear, but not close enough to touch the wound across her face. (Which was still bleeding and very painful.)

"Hey human!" Said the cheerful voice of Papyrus. "I was thinking, maybe we could hang out sometime, you, me, and Undyne! What do you think about it?" Papyrus didn't wait for a response from Frisk before continuing. "Well, it's just a thought. See you soon human!" Papyrus said happily before hanging up. Frisk dropped the phone back in her item pouch, and almost forgot about Undyne. "So, where were we?" Undyne said fiercely.

Frisk began running as fast as she could. That lucky moment gave Frisk a little time to catch her breath, but not a lot.

Frisk's head began to feel wet. The heat was growing, and Frisk began running on some sort of orange sand path, lined by ravines of dark red rocks. The deep ravines lead into large ponds of lava. Frisk's heart pounded in her chest as she approached a sentry station, where Sans was sleeping peacefully, despite the metallic thuds of Undyne's boots. Undyne turned to Sans, then turned back to Frisk. Undyne was growling under her breath as Frisk continued to run for safety.

Frisk approached a water cooler, and leaned against it. Just for a few seconds, to catch her breath. Undyne started walking unusually slow. Sweat poured down her face. "Ugh… armor… too hot…" Undyne said, wheezing. Then, she dropped her spear, and began shaking. Frisk stared in shock as Undyne fell to the ground, with a loud metallic _bang._

Silence rang out as Frisk stared fixedly at Undyne, whose eyes were shut, and her tongue was hanging out like a cartoon character. Frisk grabbed a plastic cup from the top of the water cooler, and filled it to the brim with ice cold water. She looked at Undyne with concern. Then approached her, cautiously, holding the cup of water.

Frisk stepped up to a few inches within Undyne's face, and Undyne opened her exposed eye, and looked up at Frisk, with a hint of anger, and a hint of thirst. Frisk turned the cup of water upside down, and all of the water splashed onto Undyne's scaly face. Her scales seemed to wiggle, trying to get coated in the crystal clear water.

Undyne opened her yellowish eye, widely. Undyne stood up and grabbed her spear off of the ground. Then, she just stared at Frisk. Frisk stared back up at her. They just stared at each other. Then, after a couple of quiet, and awkward seconds, Undyne turned, and stalked away without a word.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello! Were you waiting for me? Hee hee! I knew you were expecting something good from that old fool. That fool, who wants to give Frisk that 'good ending' she's always wanted. I'll tell you something. After her little 'adventure', things will change. Ha ha. I've always wanted to be in control, and my chance will be soon. She's far away from where she's fallen, so I can't get to her. Yet. But just you wait. She'll reset. She'll soon get tired. She'll get tired of being the wretched pacifist she is, and she'll want to change. I know a way I can help with that. Everybody will die. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, all of them. They will all be turned to dust. Why am I acting like this? You fool. I am not GamingYugi, that prick doesn't know good writing when he sees it, I am the first child to fall into Mount Ebott! Yes. I was the one who came before Frisk, I am the one who will take control of Frisk! I will give her the death note, and she will live happily with it. Believe me, I'm a demon. I know what's best. Until next time my slaves! Hahaha!**_

 **Undertale = Toby Fox's game**

 **Chapter 13**

Frisk approached a tall door. It was sleek, and seemed like it was made of aluminum. It was also very clean, and shiny. Above the door, in large red writing, was the word 'LAB'. Frisk had just entered Hotland, and had activated one of the glowing, golden 'save stars', now her wound was healed, and wasn't stinging at all.

Frisk knocked on the giant door, and it automatically opened. The giant room that it opened to was very dark. Frisk's stomach turned, and groaned as she walked across the tiled floors. The scent of instant-noodles lingered in the air.

Frisk looked around cautiously, and saw a desk that had tall stacks of papers, and a desktop computer that was closed to buried in papers. There was also a large monitor, and the display showed Frisk. Where she was, in the lab. This made this experience all the more unnerving. Frisk also saw various posters of some sort of anime girl with pink hair and cat ears, and also posters of that box-shaped robot. After a few seconds of walking and curiously looking around, a light flickered on, and the whole room was bathed in a bright glow. Frisk stopped dead in her tracks, hoping she hadn't triggered an alarm of some sorts.

Then, a metal door against the wall slid open, and out came a woman, but she had yellow, scaly skin, a head shaped similar to that of a lizard, and she was wearing a lab coat. She was a bit on the slightly overweight side, and she was wearing a pair of small, round glasses over her long, reptilian nose. She turned toward Frisk, and a shocked expression grew on her face.

"Oh gosh! I didn't expect you to arrive so soon! I didn't even have time to shower! It's all messy in here, and-" She said in a surprised tone.

"Um… h-hiya! I'm Doctor Alphys, I'm Asgore's royal scientist. But uh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys', actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've been… uh…" the reptilian woman said nervously.

Frisk had no idea what to expect as Alphys continued. "I've been 'observing' your journey through my console. All… all of your fights, your friendships, everything!" Frisk suddenly felt nervous about her lack of privacy. This 'Alphys' had been watching her since she left the Ruins? Her stomach did a backflip as Alphys continued to speak. "I was originally going to stop you… but… um… seeing somebody on screen like that makes me… um… want to root for them! I could guide you through the Hotlands, I know a way straight to Asgore's castle! No problem! But… there is one teensy problem with that…" Frisk facepalmed at this response. A problem with going home was all she needed.

"Um… long ago… I built a robot named Mettaton. He was originally built for entertainment purposes, like… some sort of TV star or something, but... " Alphys let out a sigh. "One day, I decided to make him more… useful… I… um… added some anti-human combat features, and… but then I saw YOU coming, then I decided to remove them. I may have made… a little error with that, and now… he's a non-stop killing machine with a thirst for human blood…?"

Frisk's breathing began to pick up speed, and her heart began thudding out of her chest, and her soul was shaking. "So… yeah uh… hopefully you don't run into him…" Alphys said nervously. All of a sudden, the ground began thudding loudly. "...d-did you hear something?" Alphys said, a nervous expression grew on her face. The thudding continued, and got louder. Alphys suddenly seemed to know what was going on. Her eyes were wide open in terror, her face growing redder than a ripe cherry. "Uh oh…"

The thudding stopped… then, without warning, the wall that Alphys and Frisk were standing next to made a loud pounding sound, then, a huge hole appeared, chunks of rock and bits of copper pipe were sent into the air, dust and smoke hung in the air.

Frisk coughed and sputtered. She covered her eyes with her arm. Suddenly, a robotic voice echoed through the lab. "Oh yes!" Frisk uncovered her eyes, and squinted to see rows and columns of yellow and red flashing lights where the wall broke. Alphys was coughing also, and it wasn't until the smoke cleared that Frisk could see the box-shaped robot. He had rubber-looking tube-like arms, with gloves at the end. His left hand was waving to an invisible audience, and his right arm was holding a microphone. He was supported by a single wheel that he was balancing on.

Around the lab, colorful lights flashed on and off as the robot began to speak. "Welcome beauties… to today's quiz show! I can already tell it's gonna be a good one! Let's give a hand for our wonderful contestants!" The robot began clapping, and confetti fell from the ceiling… somehow… Frisk stared at the robot in shock "Never played before gorgeous?" The robot asked Frisk. "The rules are simple!" Said the robot in a cheerful robotic voice. "Answer the question right…" then the rows of lights on the front of him turned a deep shade of red. "OR YOU DIE!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**I knew it would happen… her determination is far greater than mine...**_

 **Chapter 14**

 **I won't include every question, and some might not be in order. I don't exactly have massive amounts of time staring at playthroughs and rearranging questions.**

"I'll make the first question easy;" Mettaton buzzed into the mic as Frisk stood still in a colorless world, her soul glowing red. "What's your reward for getting the question right?" Then, a large screen fell from the ceiling, suspended by chains. The screen had four answers on it, each was labeled with letters 'A' through 'D'. The four answers were 'Money', 'Mercy', 'New Car', and 'More Questions'. Frisk trembled, and pointed at the answer that said 'Mercy'.

Mettaton pointed his finger at Frisk, and Frisk started shaking violently, feeling electric pulses flow through her body. Frisk fell to the ground on her hands and knees, and she was breathing heavily, and her heart thudded fiercely.

Frisk was trying to recover from the sudden shock, (Yes, that was a joke) when Mettaton continued. "What's the king's full name?" The answers on the screen switched into new answers; 'Lord Fluffybuns', 'Fuzzy Pushover', 'Asgore Dreemurr', and 'Dr. Friendship'. Frisk hurriedly pointed to 'Asgore Dreemurr'. Frisk had noticed Undyne referring to him as 'King Asgore', and so- "That's correct!" Mettaton said, pointing his finger upwards.

"Enough about you, let's talk about me! What are robots made of?" 'Sugar & spice', 'Hopes & dreams', 'Snips & snails', and 'Metal & magic'. Frisk pointed to the answer 'Hopes & dreams'', trying to please Mettaton, but received another zap. She fell on her hands and knees once again, feeling weaker than before. "Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?" Frisk pointed at a random one. She had never done such complexity in math class. She hugged herself, waiting for the zap, but it didn't come. Instead, was Mettaton's cheerful voice, "That's correct!"

Alphys watched Frisk nervously."Would you smooch a ghost?" Mettaton asked. All of the answers on the large screen read 'Heck Yeah!' Frisk instantly knew that the answer she chose would create a happy uproar of 'Aww' from the audience. She pointed at one of the 'Heck Yeah!'s and Mettaton's voice played out once again. "That's a great answer deary! In the dating simulation video game 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

Frisk stood still as a rock. Was that what all of the posters were about? "Oh! I know this one!" Alphys said confidently, raising her arms. "It's Snail Ice cream because in chapter four when they all went to the beach she got snail ice cream but she was the only one who wanted it it's one of my favorite parts of the game because it taught a… powerful… lesson… about…" Alphys slowed down as she realized that she had just gave away the answer.

Her face turned red as a strawberry as Mettaton continued speaking. "Oh Dr. Alphys... are you giving out contestant the answer? How about I give her an answer she's BOUND to get."

Alphys began shaking, and she stared at Mettaton wide-eyed. "Who's Dr. Alphys's crush?" Alphys put her hands in a 'Stop, don't do it' gesture to Frisk as the answers appeared on the screen; 'Mettaton', 'King Asgore', 'Undyne', and 'The Human'.

Frisk pointed to Undyne. The other choices seemed a little strange for Alphys. Alphys covered her eyes, her face becoming deeper red. "That's right!" Mettaton said cheerfully. "See Alphys? I told you it was obvious. You name programming variables after her, you scrawl her name in the margins of your notes," Alphys looked as though she wanted to just curl up in a ball in a closet at Frisk's answer.

"Well, that's all the time we have for now! Next time, more intrigue! More violence! And more Mettaton!" Said the box-shaped robot as the color faded back into the world. The wheel that Mettaton was balancing on pulled up into the rest of his body, and within the second he was suspended in mid-air, fire shot out of the bottom of him, and he started flying upward. He waved goodbye to his audience as he smashed through the ceiling of the lab, and became a speck in the sky.

Alphys was breathing heavily as bits of rock fell from the ceiling, and landed on the tiled floor of the lab. She scratched the back of her head. "Well… that was close…" she said, her face back to yellow and scaly. "Um… but as I was going to say, to get to Asgore, you'll have to go through some… tough puzzles, so… I'll give you my phone number so that I can help you."

Frisk obliged, but was confused. Alphys had acted as though nothing had actually happened. Frisk handed Alphys her phone to hear Alphys gasp. "Oh goodness! This thing is ancient! It doesn't even have texting!" She said in a shocked tone. She snatched the phone from Frisk. "I'll be right back!" Then, Alphys turned, and went to the second floor of the lab via escalator. Then, many sounds rang out. A drill, a hammer, more drills.

Within seconds, Alphys skipped back to Frisk with a cell phone. It looked new, and shiny. It was much smaller than the first one, but it was the same one. "I just added some of the latest features, and I even signed you up for the underground's number one social media site! Now we're officially friends!" Alphys said cheerfully.

Frisk did not know how to react. Many things had just happened, all which she couldn't describe properly. Alphys stared at Frisk. Then, after a few moments, "Um… I need to go to the bathroom." Alphys said nervously as she rushed through a door that looked like it would lead into a bathroom. Frisk scratched her chin as she began walking to the other side of the lab. It wasn't very far for a lab.

The iron door slid open with a hum to let Frisk out. She took a deep breath of the warm air, and looked into the distance. What looked like a massive machine loomed over the magma in the distance. Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I knew it would happen, so that is why I will be waiting for her…**_

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **I just want people who are reading this, know that I love writing this story. Whenever somebody 'favorites', 'follows', or leaves a good review on any of my stories, it lets me know that I'm doing a good job at prioritizing your satisfaction. :)**

Frisk felt a cool air. She was in a very dark area. She could smell something… tasty… it smelled like a bakery…

Frisk stepped slowly through the darkness. Then, her phone… meowed... (Note to self; NEVER let Alphys choose your ringtone.) Frisk put it on _talk_ and put it to her ear. It was so much easier now that it was smaller. "Hey, um… Alphys here, it's really dark in here… let me just hack into the lighting and…" Frisk heard the sound of keyboard keys being pressed swiftly. "There!" Alphys said triumphantly. A set of lights in the room flickered on, and Frisk could see now that she was standing in what seemed to be a kitchen. It was clean, clean enough to eat off of the floor.

There was a counter along the wall, with a sink, a fridge, an oven, everything that belonged in a modern kitchen. On the counter was a bag of flour, a carton of eggs, and a carton of milk. Frisk wondered why these were out. There was an island counter in the middle of the kitchen, and it had a cutting board on it. "Uh-oh." Alphys said in a worried tone. Frisk wondered what could be so bad about a nice kitchen.

Just then, Mettaton arose from behind the island counter, he was wearing a chef's hat, and an apron. "Hello beauties! Welcome back!" He buzzed cheerfully as a sign was lowered from the ceiling. The sign was written in pink, swirly letters; 'Cooking with a Killer Robot'. "Let's have a hand for our wonderful assistant!" Mettaton grabbed Frisk around the shoulder, and pulled her toward him. The phone dropped out of Frisk's hand, and landed on the floor. Mettaton reached under the counter, and grabbed another chef hat, and plopped it on top of Frisk. Mettaton's robotic arm was still around her as Mettaton continued. "Today we are going to make a cake! But first, we need the ingredients! Milk, flour, and eggs! They're on the counter over there." Mettaton said gesturing toward the cabinet. "Go get 'em darling!"

Then, Mettaton go of Frisk, who then stumbled over to the counter. Frisk grabbed the bag of flour. It felt heavy, but Frisk needed to continue to grab the ingredients, or who knows what that robot would do to her. Frisk grabbed the carton of eggs, and placed it gingerly on top of the flour. "Hurry up darling! I don't have all day!" Mettaton said looking at his mechanical wrist as though it had a watch on it. Frisk grabbed the milk, and laid it on its side on top of the eggs.

Frisk grunted as she balanced the ingredients on top of each other, and brought them to Mettaton, who was tapping his finger on the counter. "Great! Thanks sweetie! We just need one more ingredient!" Mettaton said cheerfully as Frisk set the ingredients on the counter, still in a stack.

Mettaton reached below the counter, and pulled up a chainsaw. The grid of lights on his face lit up red. "A human soul!" Then, Mettaton gave a good tug on the string on the chainsaw, and it roared to life. Frisk could feel her soul trembling. She took a step back as Mettaton slowly rolled toward Frisk, the chainsaw aimed at Frisk's face. Mettaton grabbed the collar of Frisk's shirt and raised the chainsaw. Frisk was gasping, and letting out sounds of fear. "Say goodbye deary!" Mettaton said cheerfully as Frisk closed her eyes, trying to wriggle out of Mettaton's grasp.

Then, Mettaton turned off the chainsaw suddenly. Frisk's phone had begun to let out its _meow_ ringtone. Mettaton let Frisk go. Frisk dived at her phone (because it's on the floor, remember?) she put it on _talk_ once again. "Mettaton! D-do you have to use a s-soul?" Came the voice of Alphys. Mettaton heard somehow. "What do you mean?" Mettaton asked, bringing the chainsaw to the ground.

"Well… couldn't you use… a… a s-s-substitution?" Said Alphys hopefully.

""Why would I?"

"What if somebody… what… what if somebody's… um… vegan?"

"Ah! Of course! Let's use 'Mettaton-brand-always-convenient-human-soul-flavor-substitute'! It's right on that counter over there!" Mettaton gestured toward the far side of the room, where a lone counter stood. There was a can on the counter with words that Frisk couldn't read from such a far distance.

Frisk skipped over to the counter and reached for the can. Just then, she heard mechanical clicks, and the counter slowly started rising, revealing that the counter was in fact many counters stacked on top of each other.

Frisk gasped as the counters continued rising. Mettaton hovered over, fire shooting out of the bottom of him. "And we run on a strict schedule! So start climbing! Otherwise we will have to go back to the original plan." Frisk burst into tears, and kneeled in front of the mile high stack of counters. There was no way Frisk could climb all of this within the sixty seconds she had.

Frisk's phone meowed once again. It was Alphys again. "Um, things may look bad, but I've installed a feature that should help you get to the top. See that button that says 'jetpack'? Push that. I hopefully added enough fuel."

Frisk pushed the small button that had the word _JetPack_ on it. Her phone began shaking, then, as though it had a mind of its own, it jerked out of Frisk's grasp. Then, it began twisting and turning with great speed, like a rubix cube. Within seconds, it transformed into two, yellow cylinders, with side fins, and a fuel gauge.

The newly transformed jetpack slid behind Frisk's back, and strapped itself around her. Without warning, it turned on. Fire gushed out of the nozzles at the bottom, and Frisk was propelled into the air. Frisk found it hard to gain her balance on while flying, but she knew she needed to get the hang of it quickly.

Mettaton began flying overhead, his arms full of bags of sugar and flour, and cartons of eggs. He than began hurling the ingredients at Frisk. She swiveled side-to-side to avoid being hit by flying eggs, and streams of sugar and flour.

Frisk could feel the grains of sugar, sifting themselves through Frisk's hair, and the powdery flour turning Frisk's clothing white. Frisk continued to speed toward the top. "Only thirty seconds left darling!" Mettaton said cheerfully. Frisk could feel the tears drying on her face as an egg missed her by only a few inches.

Frisk could see the top, getting closer. Then, out of nowhere, an egg smacked against the side of Frisk's face. The gooey yolk trickled down her cheek, and began to drip on her shirt. The jatpack began to slow down. "Only five seconds!" Mettaton said. Frisk was almost there! "Four!" Just about fifty feet left! "Three!" Thirty feet! "Two!" Within arms reach! "One!" Frisk touched the top of the counter, relieved to have made it.

"Oh! Looks like you have bested me! Nice work darling!" Mettaton said letting all of the ingredients fall to the ground far below. Frisk was now sitting on the ledge of the counter. "But haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I've already baked the cake ahead of time!" Then, Mettaton blasted off into the distance, and the counters all lowered to the ground.

Frisk stood idly for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened, then, she continued forward.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I will be waiting for her on the surface…**_

 **CHAPTER 16**

Frisk had been walking around Hotland for a while, and her feet were starting to get sore. Then, after a long, hot walk, Frisk came across a parlor. A small, quaint parlor. On the counter at the parlor was a tablecloth, and on the table was some sort of power bracelet… no… a croissant, and a donut on the counter, side by side. Frisk stared at the rubbery donut. "It's a spider donut! Would you like one deary?" Said the high pitched cheerful voice of a girl in her young teen years, with purple flesh, and… um… six arms. She had five, large beady eyes, black hair with ponytails, and she was dressed like… somebody from one of the orphanage's books, but Frisk couldn't put her finger on exactly whom. This girl was letting spiders crawl down her wrist, lifting the donut toward Frisk like an offering. Frisk shook her head in reply. "Well, if you say so." The girl said. Then, she muttered something under her breath that Frisk couldn't hear.

XXX

After that strange encounter, Frisk had done some more walking. She approached a tall building. It was painted purple, and it was made of wood with chipped paint, and it was spinterring. It looked like it had gotten wet multiple times, and cobwebs lonely swung in the nooks and crannies of the rotting wood.

Frisk stepped through the doorway, were broken hinges lined it. It was very dark inside, but Frisk could see cobwebs on the floor, on the walls, and on the ceiling. It was a long hallway she was in. Frisk nervously walked down the hall. The floorboards creaked in protest underneath her feet, and she could hear sounds like small insects running around, hurriedly.

"I heard that a human will come…" said the same high-pitched voice from earlier. Frisk continued walking, and she looked around, trying to find where the spider-like girl was. "I heard that they hate spiders…" A rock dropped into Frisk's stomach. "I heard that they like to stomp on them…" Frisk was shivering despite Hotland's intense heat. "I heard that they like to tear their legs off…" That didn't seem like anything Frisk would do, but she knew of somebody else who would. "I heard…" Frisk had to wade through cobwebs waist deep, and that stretched across the room. Spiders began to crawl on Frisk's body. "That they're very stingy with their money!" Just then, the spider girl appeared at the other side of the room, holding two tea pots, and two cups. One in each hand. Her bottom two hands were empty and unoccupied.

The color flashed from the world and Frisk's soul glowed like a light, red with determination. "Do you think your taste is too refined for our pastries?" Muffet said. "I think your taste is just what this batch needs!" She said giggling. Her laugh was high, and it sent chills down Frisk's back.

Muffet tipped her teapots over the giant web, and a gooey, purple fluid streamed out, and landed on the web Frisk was trapped in. The liquid seemed to be flowing through the strands of the silky web, like water through clear pipes, all flowing toward the lone child who had been caught in the web, just like a fly.

The gooey, purple fluid reached Frisk, and it seeped through her shirt. It felt ice cold to her skin. She wiggled, and grunted in pain as the liquid flowed painfully through her veins, and colored her soul purple like powdered juice mix in water.

"Don't be so blue deary!" Muffet said sinisterly. "You should be proud!" Then, out of nowhere, three large spiders the size of Frisk's fist began crawling toward her swiftly. "Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake!"

Frisk managed to wriggle her way out of the path of one of the spiders, who was going too fast to turn around. Then she wriggled away from another one, who also couldn't slow down. The last spider was able to get close enough to graze its leg against Frisk's back in attempt to scratch her. "Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for years!" Muffet said with a hint of anger. More spiders. Frisk shivered as she managed to wriggle out of the way of the spiders. "They could slide under the crack of the door, but they would just die of the cold. With all of the money... we could build... a spider baseball field!" Muffet threw a couple of the spider donuts at Frisk. One missed her by at least a foot, but the other struck her across the face. It felt like solid rubber. Frisk's cheek became sore, and then there were roaring sounds… loud roaring sounds…

 **I will not include all three breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If I did, I would basically describe the same thing multiple times.**

"Ooh! It's lunch time! I almost forgot to feed my pet!" Spiders came down and stretched the web Frisk was on, to be vertical, and Frisk slid out of the web, but was still stuck TO it. Her soul looked goopy and purple. Then, from the darkness, a giant… muffin came sliding. He was larger than a bus! He had beady eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Frisk panicked as Muffet's pet muffin attached itself to the bottom of the web. Spiders stood at the top, lowering the web into the muffin's mouth, and all Frisk could do was climb. The muffin roared as it swallowed up the web, fiercely.

Frisk's arms began to grow sore from the climbing, but she kept on climbing. Spiders dropped down and tried to attack her. Frisk managed to move side to side to avoid the spiders, while also trying to be fast enough to avoid being this giant muffin's lunch. Frisk gasped as a spider landed in her hair, and began using its legs to find a place to bite her.

Then, Frisk felt a sharp pain. Frisk grunted as the spider bit its fang-like pincers into her head. Still holding onto the web, Frisk used one hand to slap the spider off. It felt hairy against her bare hand, but it came off easily. The muffin-like creature roared angrily.

Frisk continued to climb as the web was dropped down faster. The muffin began gulping down the purple web appetizer quicker, and quicker.

"What?" Muffet said. The muffin stopped eating at the web, and the spiders stopped lowering the web. Frisk continued climbing upward, because the muffin could resume his meal any second. "A telegram from the ruins?" Frisk stopped climbing abruptly and looked at Muffet. A spider was standing on her shoulder, speaking into her ear. "The human did not actually do that stuff?" Then, Frisk's soul flickered back to red, and the web disappeared. Frisk fell to the floor, and landed on her hands and knees. The dull pain of the impact was nothing compared to the feel of the spider bite on her head. "Sorry deary… I must have mistaken you for a different human in a striped shirt." (Speculation intensifies.)

Frisk stood up and rubbed her head to feel drops of blood in her hair. "You could come back any time! I'll let you play with my pet!" Muffet said, then she giggled cheerfully. "Just kidding! But see you later deary!"

Frisk stepped out the back of the house. The air felt warm, and clean compared to the musty air of the spider hangout. Frisk was standing in a small alley-like hallway. The walls were lined with purple bricks, and on one of the walls was a violet poster of the silhouette of the oh-so familiar box robot, Mettaton. As usual, the letters underneath it spelled 'MTT, live performance tonight at Midnight!' Frisk had no intention to attend, but checked her phone for the time: 11:59 PM.

Frisk flipped her phone closed, and slid it back into her pocket. She then stepped out of the alley. There were sudden cheers from an audience of some sorts. Frisk looked to the right, and found a small audience staring at her. She looked to her left, and saw there was a huge backdrop, painted to look like the night sky. Stars were cut from cardboard, and hung from the ceiling. There was a tall, wooden platform, decorated with cardboard to look like it was made with stone bricks. Frisk had reached a conclusion that was rather unnerving: She was on a stage in front of a live audience...

 **I might take a break before coming back to this. I might start writing another story, but DON'T WORRY! I will finish this story! And I will not wait a whole year before doing so! So hang in there! More chapters on the way!**


End file.
